


Strange Oaths

by wesleysgirl



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleysgirl/pseuds/wesleysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Girlfromsouth's Faithficathon -- July 2003 -- for JennyO.<br/>Kisses to Magpie for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strange Oaths

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Girlfromsouth's Faithficathon -- July 2003 -- for JennyO.  
> Kisses to Magpie for the beta.

Wesley was flicking his tongue over Lilah's clit when he heard a familiar female voice. A voice which, unfortunately, wasn't Lilah's.

"You really have moved up in the world."

He turned slightly -- Lilah was on the desk, thighs spread wide, and he was kneeling on the floor in front of her.

Faith smirked. "Hi Wesley. You're lucky it's me and not somebody else come waltzing in here, huh?"

Wes stood up and took a half-step to the left, blocking Faith's view of Lilah. "Anyone else would have the courtesy to knock."

"I did. Guess you didn't hear me, what with being so busy and all." Faith smiled insincerely over his shoulder, presumably at Lilah, whose knee brushed against the back of Wes' trousers as she straightened her clothing. "Hey. Thought you were dead."

Lilah tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I am."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "You are? As in, you're dead even as we speak, and not 'Yeah, I was dead, but now I'm back?' 'Cause gotta say, have a whole lot more experience with the second one."

"Sorry. This would be the even-as-we-speak variety." Lilah nodded a little bit, almost apologetically. Almost.

"So you're getting it on with dead people now?" Faith asked Wesley, gesturing at Lilah with one hand. "Might be reconsidering what I said about you moving up the food chain, I mean, geez, Wes. If you wanted someone not big with the breathing, why not -- "

"That's quite enough," Wesley said, cutting off whatever Faith had been about to say, even though he suspected that everyone in the room could have made an accurate guess as to what it would have been. "Was there something you needed, Faith?"

She frowned, darkness crossing her features and then gone. "Just thought you might wanna hear it from someone who was there -- Sunnydale's history."

"Yes, we'd heard it on the news." Wesley glanced at Lilah, who was wearing an artificially-patient expression, but no underwear, the latter being in the pocket of his trousers. "Was everyone...?"

"We all got out. Well, everyone but Spike and Anya. Buffy and Xander are kinda torn up about it." Faith rolled her eyes at the ceiling. "B's up there telling Angel now."

Wesley nodded and then cleared his throat, hoping Faith would get the hint.

Remarkably, she did. "Oh, sorry. Guess you'd like to get back to your, you know... fucking. Or whatever."

"Wait a minute," Lilah said, in the voice that told Wesley she was going to say something he didn't like with excruciating slowness. "Faith, you and I haven't had a chance to get reacquainted."

Dear lord, thought Wesley. "I really don't think this is the best time for -- "

"Come on, Wes," Lilah drawled. "Don't be such a spoilsport. If I remember rightly, Faith's quite a spitfire. Bet she could be a lot of fun."

Wes could see Faith struggling with whether to play the game or throw in her hand.

"You have no *idea* how much fun I can be," she said finally, tossing her hair back. There was a gleam in her eyes that told Wesley that he was in trouble.

"Oh, by all means," Lilah said, stepping aside and nodding in Wesley's direction. "Show us."

Faith crossed the room and stopped right in front of Wesley. He could smell her shampoo, but only very faintly. There was a tiny smudge of dirt on her cheek. "What d'ya say, Wes?" she asked, with a grin and a little independent wriggle of her shoulders. "You up for a little rough and tumble?"

Wes' cock strained against the front of his slacks, clearly making an attempt to answer for him. "That depends," he answered, "on exactly what kind of tumble we're talking about."

Faith leaned in closer, her lips a bare millimeter from his. "You know... the kind that results in all kinds of oohs and ahhs. Kind that makes your eyes roll back in your head."

"Sounds like she knows you pretty well," Lilah commented.

Wesley shot her a look of annoyance, but Faith's fingers running down the front of his shirt, and then lower, tracing the zipper on his trousers, got his attention again.

"He a screamer?"

Lilah chuckled richly. "I've known him to get kinda vocal."

Wesley did his best to stand completely still while the two women conversed.

"What do you think?" Faith asked, but it was clear that she was addressing Lilah and not him.

"He never says no to a good blow job," Lilah said, arching one eyebrow. "Assuming you know how to give one."

"Is that a challenge?" *Both* of Faith's eyebrows went up, and her hand on the front of Wes' pants suddenly squeezed and stroked him through the material.

Lilah's voice was smooth. "Oh honey, I don't challenge my inferiors."

Wesley thought about suggesting that they both shut up, but Faith's hand was doing distracting things, and her tongue was tracing the edge of his ear.

"I'll show you who's inferior." Faith was grinning, and when Wesley glanced at Lilah, so was she, as if they were sharing some sort of private joke.

"You're both enjoying this far too much," Wesley told them.

That was when Faith unzipped his slacks and slid her fingers in to grab him with her Slayer-strong hand. It was obvious immediately that Faith knew exactly what she was doing.

Faith kissed him. She was like a well-oiled, looser-limbed version of Lilah, all contained power and a sense that her control could snap at any moment, that between one flick of her tongue and the next it could all be over.

Wesley groaned into her mouth when her fingers squeezed his cock. He hadn't forgotten what it was like to be touched by someone who was still alive -- not yet -- but he wouldn't have denied that the warmth of her grip was more than pleasant.

One more kiss, and then Faith was sinking down onto her knees in front of him. Her dark hair was tousled. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with something mischievous and wanton, her mouth so close to his straining cock that he could feel the heat of her breath. "Never answered my question," she said. "You know, about the rough and tumble?"

Wesley felt Lilah move behind him, her breasts pressing against his back, and one arm slipping around his waist.

"Of course he's ready," Lilah answered for him, with a little purr. "Oh, and Faith?"

"Yeah?"

"The walls are sound-proofed."

 

End.


End file.
